Less,
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: El rating no es apropiado creo, pero nunca fui muy buena en eso. HarryDraco bits. Draco come de la fruta prohibida y no hay marcha atrás. Harry... Harry sólo desearía seguir siendo noble.


**_Disclaimer: Ya todos los saben, HP n company le pertencen a JK y no a mí. Se puede soñar, sí, pero ni a eso me atrevería. No tengo tanta imaginación jaja._**

**_Hoy me brotó la harrymania, como suele pasarme de vez en cuando, y de repente me encontré escribiendo. No lo pensé así que probablemente sea muuy incoherente. Pero, en fin, esto fue lo que surgió._**

_**Ah, y el porqué del título? No se, vayan a preguntarle al hado de la inspiración jaja. El último "parrafo" no estaba (muchas cosas no estaban originalmente pero ese último fue completamente no premeditado), y creo que no me gusta.**_

**Less,**

Fue suave, lento y deliberado. Hace un segundo estaban discutiendo, ya no recuerdan sobre qué. Ahora sólo pueden besarse; pasión desenfrenada y sentimientos encontrados que se liberan finalmente. La mano que comenzó todo, interrumpiendo la conversación al acercarse al otro rostro y trazar delicadamente el camino desde su mejilla hasta los rojos labios, fruto siempre prohibido desde el principio de los tiempos, se enreda ahora en hebras negras; el cuello fuerte y la piel joven y ardiente.

_·hd·_

Si Harry sabe que está mal, no lo demuestra, probablemente evitando pensarlo. Draco está seguro de ello, mas no le importa, no le ha importado nunca la opinión general. Tiene un rol que cumplir, sí, y una apariencia que mantener y una vida que conllevar, y sin embargo todo eso encaja perfectamente con un romance. Ni siquiera, una aventura más bien, aunque sea con el enemigo. Al menos pareciera hacerlo, intenta convencerse, mientras se deja hacer allí, en la única casa que jamás conoció. Con el enemigo que siempre se le ha inculcado y contra una pared; lugar indigno para un Malfoy.

Claro que al final, tampoco eso importa, pues siempre termina volviendo.

_hd·_

Lo supo desde el momento en que rechazó su mano, piensa Harry vagamente, el "niño que vivió" dentro suyo agrega te apartaste porque comprendiste. En el fondo Harry sabe que los destinos ineludibles parecen acecharlo, ¿pero podía el destino ser tan cruel, ponerlo en contra de todos los que amaba por una persona que ni siquiera le _agradaba_?

Entonces la necesidad se torna imparable y Harry deja de pensar y comienza a actuar, como le ocurre siempre. Cruza puertas, corredores y kilómetros de dudas y desventajas y racionalidad- miradas decepcionadas, escrutadoras, que lo desaprueban- para llegar a los brazos pálidos, a los labios pálidos, a los hilos de oro y plata entretejidos. En el fondo comprende que es sólo necesidad, punzante y dolorosa. Quiere apartarse nuevamente, teme a un _amor_ no correspondido, pues a pesar de estar rompiendo todos sus cánones, Harry sigue siendo noble.

_·hd_

Draco a veces se pregunta si Potter piensa en lo que está ocurriendo entre ellos dos. Luego concluye con satisfacción en que sí, que la mayoría de su tiempo debe ser gastado en eso -después de todo no hay mucho en la Mansión, y el Gryffindor no es, definitivamente, un gran lector-. Draco desea creerlo así al menos, en un inútil intento de justificar sus propios pensamientos, demonios constantes que no lo dejan libre.

Cierto es que para el momento hubiera esperado ya una declaración titubeante del moreno, que escaparía como un suspiro del rostro encendido. Sin embargo, Draco aún tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar, antes de volver a la rutina, a su vida. Valía la pena esperar, siempre le habían gustado los corazones rotos…

_·hd·_

… Por supuesto que no el suyo, decidió más tarde, furibundo. ¡Nadie dejaba a un Malfoy! ¡Nadie le rompía el corazón a un Malfoy! Los Malfoy eran los crueles de la historia, siempre. Principalmente porque los Malfoy NO tenían un corazón para ser roto.

-Siempre existe una excepción que confirma la regla, querido- le susurró el espejo, como si sirviera de consuelo. En el reflejo: una nota de despedida en el pálido puño, los pálidos nudillos tornándose aún más fantasmales mientras apretaban; el oro radiante, la plata brillando con un dolor nuevo y sorpresivo, más grande que cualquier otro soportado.

Máldito el día en que Granger- porque estaba seguro de que había sido ella la mente maestra detrás de ese plan- había notado la chispa de Harry en sus ojos; probablemente hace años, cuando aún eran sólo estudiantes. Bendito el día en que había decidido mandarlo en esa misión, cerrando los ojos adolorido susurró. Conquistar al enemigo. Extraer información. No había mucho en la Mansión por esos tiempos, más que libros. Pilas y montañas de libros de las artes más oscuras, que probablemente habrían ocultado todo lo que los otros necesitaban saber. Ya no lo ocultaban.

Conquistar al enemigo, otro susurro. Ahora agua y sal escurrían por su rostro. Y darle una última ilusión de paraíso. Un último bocado del fruto prohibido, demostrándole todo lo que habría podido tener, si sólo no hubiera nacido en el lugar incorrecto, en el tiempo incorrecto. Sabía que Potter había intentado ser noble hasta el final.

Abrió los ojos. Había sido la calma que antecede a la tormenta. El dolor físico se agregó al espiritual; su antebrazo en llamas. Ahora comenzaba la verdadera guerra.

Rogó porque también comenzaran las noches sin sueños de esmeraldas y besos. Sueños de una felicidad que nunca podría obtener.

**SC,**

_Fach talyons in my mind,_


End file.
